


All In Good Fun

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadly, the joke's on Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Good Fun

**Title:** All In Good Fun  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Sadly, the joke's on Ron.  
 **Word Count:** 980  
 **Genre:** Humor/Fluff  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's monthly drabble challenge #38: Prank or joke  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

All In Good Fun

~

“I can’t believe Harry and Malfoy are having a housewarming,” Ron muttered as he and Hermione walked up to the door of the flat. “I didn’t think they would last ten minutes much less ten months.”

“Shush, Ron,” Hermione snapped. “I think they’re sweet together. I want you on your best behaviour tonight. No snide remarks.”

Ron rolled his eyes, hiding his grin. Harry’s relationship with Malfoy was not sitting well with him, so, despite Hermione’s warning, he’d decided to play a trick. He was carrying a wrapped housewarming gift, only, instead of what Hermione had picked out, a boring set of fluffy bath towels, Ron had substituted a silk miniskirt. Inscribed on the card were the words, ‘For Malfoy, since we all know that Harry wears the trousers in the family.’ It was all Ron could do not to chortle aloud in anticipation of Malfoy’s reaction.

Several other people were there, and Ron placed the present on a table before helping himself to food and drink.

Finally, Harry and Malfoy settled on the sofa and began to open gifts. Seamus and Dean had given them a set of refilling wine goblets, Luna and Neville had given them a set of throws with protective charms against Nargles and a year’s subscription to _The Quibbler_ , and Ginny and Michael had brought them several house plants.

When they got to Ron and Hermione’s gift, Ron leaned forward in anticipation.

Malfoy opened it, and, after reading the card, raised an eyebrow and passed it to Harry. Malfoy then pulled out the skirt, running a hand over the fabric. “Decent silk at least, Weasley,” he said, amidst chuckles from the other guests. “From your private collection?”

Ron blushed. “No!”

Harry sighed. “Ron--” He looked disappointed, and Ron suddenly felt bad.

“Ronald, where are the towels we bought them?” Hermione asked, voice icy.

Ron winced. This was not turning out to be quite as amusing as he’d anticipated. Everyone was now looking at him. “I, um, guess I picked up the wrong package?” he improvised.

“Harry, Draco, I am so sorry,” Hermione said, getting to her feet and dragging Ron with her. “I apologise for Ron’s horrible behaviour.”

“Ow!” Ron cried as he was dragged out of the room. “It was just a joke!”

“Yeah, looks like the joke’s on you, mate!” Seamus called after him.

_Traitor,_ Ron thought as Hermione began to harangue him. Funny how something that was supposed to be amusing turned out so badly.

Several hours later found Ron again standing at Harry and Malfoy’s door. This time he was alone, Hermione’s last words still ringing in his ears. _“Don’t come back without that horrid skirt you gave them and a note from Harry saying you apologised!”_

He knocked and it took about ten minutes for someone to answer. It was Malfoy, of course. “Oh, it’s you,” he sneered. “What do you want?”

“I need to talk to you and Harry,” Ron muttered.

“We’re busy. Come back tomorrow.”

“Look, Malfoy, for what it’s worth I’m sorry about before, all right?” Ron exhaled. “I brought the towels and I need to apologise to Harry, too.”

Malfoy stared at him for a long moment. “All right, come in.”

Ron followed Malfoy inside. “Wait here,” Malfoy said.

After waiting for a few seconds, Ron shook his head and decided to look for Harry himself. Knowing Malfoy, he’d happily leave him cooling his heels and not even tell Harry he was there--

Following the murmur of voices, Ron turned the corner and froze. He had a clear view into their bedroom and of Harry. Harry, who was wearing the green skirt, seemed quite happy to be wearing it, evidenced from the bulge in the front.

As Ron watched, Harry climbed into Malfoy’s lap. Malfoy’s hand came around, cupping Harry’s arse, and from Ron’s vantage point it was obvious that Harry was loving the position he was in -- straddling Malfoy’s lap, his arse almost visible. “He wants to see you, Harry,” Ron heard Malfoy say between kisses. “I tried to get rid of him, but he’s insisting.”

“Don’t care,” Harry replied, all but humping Malfoy.

Ron must have made a noise, because both Harry and Malfoy turned to look, spotting him in the hallway. All three of them stared at each other until Ron, eyes wide, dropped his package of towels and ran.

Hermione found him an hour later. “What are you doing?” she demanded, walking into his office at the Ministry and waking him up.

“I--”

“Harry and Draco Flooed and told me that you delivered the towels and a sincere apology,” Hermione continued. “Why didn’t you come home when you were done?”

“I...remembered I had something to do here.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “In the dark. With your eyes closed.”

“Sorry.”

She smirked. “Saw something you wish you hadn’t?”

He sighed and nodded. “Obliviate me?” he begged.

Hermione laughed. “Not a chance, although maybe this will persuade you to never try to play another prank on our friends.”

He nodded fervently.

She smiled. “Let’s go home.”

Ron sighed and stood up. His neck was stiff, so he was moving slowly. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

“I had to,” Hermione said. “We’re having lunch with Harry and Draco tomorrow and then we’re going shopping. You need to get a good night’s sleep.”

“We are?”

Hermione grinned, and the look in her eyes made Ron’s blood run cold. “Mm hm. Harry is very interested to know where you got that skirt.”

“Oh?” Ron squeaked.

“Yes. I think he plans to do some shopping there. Who knows? He may even get you something.” She chuckled. “After all, as he mentioned when we talked tonight, we all know who wears the trousers in our house.”

~


End file.
